Koko Ci
Commander Koko Ci, previously known as Cici Ko, is the character debuted in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. He served on Tengkotak spaceship as a janitor. He returns in BoBoiBoy Galaxy ''as commander of TAPOPS team. Story BoBoiBoy: The Movie During the movie, he was seen as a janitor of Tengkotak Gang. At the end of the movie, he admit that his real name is Koko Ci or Commander Koko Ci, a member of ''Gencatan Aktivitas Ganas Angkasa Lepas or G.A.G.A.L. He reveals that he has disguised himself as a janitor to keep track of the Tengkotak's evildoings. He also reveals that: * He served Bora Ra a cup of coffee. * He frees the J-Rex from prison to save Papa Zola, Adu Du, and Probe. * He successfully stops Kiki Ta for shooting Adu Du. * He sabotages Yoyo Oo by making him fell asleep when he used Ochobot to find Klamkabot. He says that BoBoiBoy and others should thank him for those things. He then proceeds to punish the Tengkotak's Gang by punching them. Before he leaves, he thanks BoBoiBoy and says "See you soon!" and he waves goodbye to them. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Koko Ci returns in BoBoiBoy Galaxy and is seen rescuing a Power Sphere named MotoBot from the Space Pirates, by whom he is being chased. He manages to evade and hide from the Space Pirates before locating and contacting BoBoiBoy through Ochobot. Koko Ci asks Ochobot to open a portal from where he and MotoBot are in Outer Space to their location on Earth. After sending the coordinates through to Ochobot the latter opens a portal. They nearly make it through but the Space Pirates find them and latch onto Koko Ci's spaceship with cables, trying to drag them back. The Space Pirate captain's minions board the ship and try to get inside to MotoBot. BoBoiBoy and Gopal assist Koko Ci by fighting off the robots and cutting the cables connecting Koko Ci's ship to the Space Pirate's ship but not before the Space Pirate captain's hook-hand gets caught in the ship's hull. Personality Koko Ci tends to be serious and competent as a commander in TAPOPS. When disguised as a janitor, he was shown to be innocent and clumsy. Skills and Abilities Abilities * Disguise : 'Koko Ci's disguise is very effective that he is able to deceive his enemies successfully while undergoing a mission. * '''Intelligence : '''Koko Ci's ways of gathering intels is very effective and successful in collecting many informations. Trivia *His name is a pun to , the Japanese term for "father and son". **Although, can frequently be used as well. *He shares the same voice with Tok Aba, Adu Du, Probe, Mr. Kumar, the Sleeping Monster and Tauke. *In epilogue of BoBoiBoy: The Movie, he revealed his real name is Koko Ci or Commander Koko Ci. **He disguised himself as a janitor working for the Tengkotak for spying on the movement of Tengkotak's Army. **He is a member (and possibly leader) of the organization of G.A.G.A.L., or Gencatan Aktivitas Ganas Angkasa Lepas. *Besides spying on the Tengkotak to arrest them, he also collects information about other Power Spheres from them as stated in the fanmails. *He often wears two pairs of sunglasses. **It is revealed in the magazine that his eyes is sensitive to light. *He has excellence skill to be leader, prove he a leader to both G.A.G.A.L and T.A.P.O.P.S. *When he dances and sings the T.A.P.O.P.S theme song in the first eposode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy, his style was inspired by Gangnam Style PSY. *He is (so far) the only Kubulus alien who is not evil and completely being one of BoBoiBoy's allies. Gallery id:Cici Ko ms:Cici Ko Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Kubulus Category:Characters voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz Category:Tengkotak Category:Rebels Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:G.A.G.A.L. Category:Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras Category:Protagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Characters